


Welcome to the Wetcountry

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Boys Talking, Cornwall in the rain, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Two boys in a mini, in the rain.





	Welcome to the Wetcountry

The drive back to Newquay from the Eden Project was slightly subdued. It seemed that a lot had been said with very few words. Dean had told Cas about Lisa and Cas had alluded to some difficulties in his own past. Dean hadn’t wanted to pry, but he felt like it was definitely a conversation they would have later.

It started raining and Cas turned the wipers on, it was so grey outside,

“This is the not so nice part about living here,” Cas said casting Dean a quick smile before turning his attention back to the road.

“Well, I didn’t really come at the right time of year to appreciate the weather. I can’t complain.” Dean listened to the wipers swish back and forth, there was an interesting squeak which he could easily rectify with some lubricant, also he had noticed a nasty clunking and screeching when Cas changed gear. Dean would have to see if he could borrow some tools and give the little car a service. Dean was starting to like the little contraption, it wasn’t the most comfortable vehicle but it was nippy and apparently it was older than him.

If Dean had been staying he would have loved to restore it. He felt a sinking in his stomach although he missed his friends and family he was falling in love with this quirky little seaside town and with an enigmatic barman. Dean knew it was far too soon to talk about love but he couldn’t deny the fact that he felt an incredible amount of affection for Cas. He had enough money squirreled away for another few weeks in England, if not more but he had and job and responsibilities back in Kansas. 

“You know,” Cas said disturbing Dean’s procrastination, “they call this the Wetcountry?”

“I don’t get it.” Dean said screwing up his forehead.

Cas chuckled. “Well they actually call it the Westcountry because you know it’s well, west, then because it rains all the time,” he gestured with his left hand in a spiral motion before returning it to the wheel, “anyway wetcountry.” 

“I kinda like the rain,” Dean mused.

“Yeah me too.” Cas sighed, “There’s something special about walking in the rain, something primal.” He snorted, “the other day I walked home from work in the rain and I had forgotten my umbrella, the rain just soaked through my clothes, right down to my underwear.”

Dean made a noise that was dangerously close to a moan and Cas gave him the stinkeye. “Dean I am not telling this story for your titillation. Dean tried to look suitably remorseful but he could tell by Cas’ scowl that he wasn’t entirely successful.

“Anyway, initially it was a freeing experience, I felt like a child at kindergarten, do you remember Dean being a kid and loving splashing in the puddles. Well, that’s what I did that day. Splashed in puddles and let the rain wash away my worries. Of course by the time I got to my apartment I was saturated and freezing. I felt ill for a week after that, but at the time it was a wonderful experience.”

Dean could remember being a kid, jumping through the puddles in his rubber boots. They had been yellow. 

“Hey, Cas I used to have yellow rubber boots with bees on,” Dean said apropos of nothing. 

Cas eyes opened wide, “Dean I love bees, they are my second favorite animal.”

“I wish I still had those boots,” Dean said glumly, “If I did I would give them to you.”

“You are quite odd Dean Winchester.”

“I don’t think you spend a lot of time in normal town yourself there Cas.”

“True story.” Cas agreed as he pulled up outside his apartment.

“Grab the umbrella Dean, it’s behind your seat.”

Dean reached around and picked up a bright yellow umbrella which was dotted with tiny bees.

“Cas,” Dean shrieked in delight, “this would have matched my boots.”

“And Dean Winchester I would have given you my umbrella so you had a matching set. Now though we will have to share it.”

Cas took the umbrella and got out of the car first, hurrying around the car he opened the door for Dean making sure the umbrella protected him from the rain. Holding the brolly with his left hand he wrapped his right arm around Dean so they were plastered together. The umbrella barely protected them from the rain as they ran to Cas’ door. On the way, there was a large puddle and Dean gave Cas a mischievous look, Cas just nodded and squawking they ran towards it and jumped into as one.


End file.
